Philosopher's Stone With A Twist
by Gemini-Victoria
Summary: Sirius, Remus and Harry read Philosopher's Stone; and get the inside scoop of Harry's year at Hogwart's. AU First in a Series read and review
1. prologue

A/N: hey guys just wanna let you all know that this takes place the summer before 4th year and Sirius is free and living with Harry and Remus please go to my profile for an important note. also I am not posting the next chapter until I get five (5) reviews on this one understood? good.

Prologue

At 3 in the morning, (a time when most 13-year old boys should be asleep.) on a hot July night; Harry potter sat alone at his Godfather's table thinking.

What about? That's not relevant. Harry was thinking so deeply that he did not hear the door open. Nor did he hear either of the two men who entered enter.

These two men were; Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and owner of the house, and his best friend Remus Lupin. It was Remus who saw him first.

"Harry, what are you doing up so late?" he asked.

Harry jumped at the sudden voice "Oh professor Lupin, sir, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in, can I help you?"

"First off, for the last time Harry, call me Moony. Secondly, we just came down for a drink."

Before he could reply Sirius asked "is everything ok"

After Harry assured Sirius all was well, he got up, ready to leave the two friends in peace when a bright blue light filled the room.

Once the light had disappeared the trio turned to look at each other. They noticed that Remus was holding a book. a book called _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

"Harry, this book I am holding seems to be about you, may we read it?" asked Remus.

"Yeah, Harry lets find out what this book says about you; Pleeeease?" Sirius begged.

Harry considered his choices, but once Sirius started begging he knew he didn't stand a chance. After all, Harry loved his godfather with all his heart, even if he had never told the man so. So he agreed to read the book. Little did he know he would regret it.

So Remus, Sirius and Harry got comfortable by the fire and Remus began to read.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. chapter one. the boy who lived.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**A/N sorry this is late!! and to clear something up Harry has NOT told Sirius and Remus about his first 2 years at Hogwarts!!!**

**THE BOY WHO LIVED.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"That's the farthest thing from the truth I've ever heard said about those people," laughed Harry.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Gits. I already hate these people," Sirius said with a frown.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Remus said wryly.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. **

"What's a drill?" asked Sirius.

"It's a Muggle device that you don't need to use," said Harry, used to explaining Muggle objects to the Pureblood.

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"Yup, definitely Lily's _cow_ of a sister," snorted Sirius.

"Umm ... don't you mean bitch?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't you _dare_ compare that woman to my beloved Padfoot!" shouted Remus while Sirius looked appalled at the thought.

"Huh? Beloved?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Uhh ... you know. In the best friend sense."

"Right..." he drawled.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years. **

"Yeah, they loathed each other," injected Remus sadly.

**In fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. **

"Is that even a word?"

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

"A child like _what_, exactly?" Sirius said furiously.

"Padfoot, it's a book, they can't hear a word you say." Moony soothed.

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. **

"Brat," they chorused, disgusted.

**None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. **

**"Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive.**

**It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar -- a cat reading a map. **

"I wonder if it's McGonagall?" grinned Padfoot.

"Maybe," Moony shrugged.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen -- then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. **

"Trick of the light my arse," snorted Harry.

**Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive -- no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day.**

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks. **

"Wizards, you moron," Sirius rolled his eyes.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes -- the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt -- these people were obviously collecting for something. Yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open- mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. **

"How does yelling put you in a good mood?" Sirius frowned.

"You don't want to know" groaned Harry. Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

**He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more. He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. **

"Aww what, didn't have your favorite?" Sirius mocked.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch was whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

"Like he isn't fat enough," muttered Harry.

**"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry." **

"Is extremely cute and adorable?" finished Padfoot hopefully.

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. **

"He had never _met_ you?" asked Moony while Sirius growled like the dog he could become.

**It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. **

"Which is the long form of Harry, dope," Sirius rolled his eyes.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her -- if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks...**

**He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**

**"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passers-by stare: "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like you should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!"**

"So Harry's only a year old then and I'm..." Sirius let his sentence trail off sadly.

Harry walked over and hugged the man with one arm and said, "You know I don't blame you in the slightest."

"Aww," Remus smiled.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. **

Sirius started to laugh.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was** **imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. **

"A man who doesn't approve of _imagination_?" Remus growled.

Sirius said, "That's it," whipped out a parchment and quill and started writing.

"What are you planning?" Harry eyed the parchment warily.

"Just a little Muggle retribution."

"Oh. Okay. Just don't wind up going back to Azkaban."

**As he pulled into the driveway of Number four, the first thing he saw -- and it didn't improve his mood -- was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. **

"Hmmm…I wonder..." muttered Remus.

**It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes.**

**"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. **

"What's McGonagall doing here?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

**Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife.**

**Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). **

"Brat," they all said simultaneously.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin.**

**"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **

**"Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early -- it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain. Owls flying by daylight. Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place. And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters...**

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. **

**"Er -- Petunia, dear -- you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?"** **As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

"Didn't. Have. A. Sister?" Sirius looked horrified.

"Yes, sadly enough," Harry frowned.

**"No," she said sharply. "Why?" **

**"Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." **

**"So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley.**

**"Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd." **

"_Her crowd?_" Sirius and Remus looked in disbelief at the paper. Sirius angrily snatched up his list and began to write very rapidly.

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son -- he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

**"I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.**

**"What's his name again? Howard isn't it." **

**"Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." **

"Like Dudley is any good," said Remus scathingly.

**"Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. **

"Waiting for what?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

**Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did... if it got out that they were related to a pair of - **

"I _dare you_ to finish that sentence Dursley," Padfoot growled.

**Well, he didn't think he could bear it.**

**The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about** **them and their kind.... **

"_Our kind?_"

**He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on -- he yawned and turned over -- it couldn't affect them....**

**How very wrong he was.**

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. **

"That's … a long time to sit still," Harry said, puzzled.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.**

"That sounds like Apperation, so that means he's a wizard," said Moony thoughtfully.

**The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. **

"Dumbledore," cried our trio as they realized who it was.

**His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

"Yay! Dumbledore!" yelled Padfoot.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome.**

"What's wrong with Dumbledore?" asked Remus, looking insulted.

**He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

"Definitely old Minnie," said Sirius with a laugh.

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. **

"A what?" asked Sirius.

**He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again -- the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. **

"_Cool!_" cried Sirius and Harry tried not to laugh.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it.**

**"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **

"I _knew_ he fancied her!" cried Remus with glee.

"Blackmail material!" added Sirius, slightly evilly.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled.**

**"How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

**"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **

"In other words, loosen up!" laughed Padfoot.

**"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall.**

**"All day? When you could have been celebrating. I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily.**

**"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently.**

"Exactly, so why aren't you?" asked Harry, looking at the book as though it would answer back.

**"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no -- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls... shooting stars.... Well, they're not completely stupid. **

"Really? You'd never know," Sirius said idly.

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent -- I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense." **

**"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

**"I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really has gone, Dumbledore?" **

**"It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?" **

**"A **_**what**_**?" **

**"A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **

Harry and the two Marauders burst out laughing.

**"No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has**_** gone -" **

**"My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like you can call him by his name. All this 'You- Know-Who' nonsense -- for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort." Professor McGonagall flinched, **

"Scaredy cat," smirked Sirius.

**but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name. **

"You and precious others," said Remus soberly.

**"I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was frightened of." **

**"You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

**"Only because you're too -- well -- **_**noble**_** to use them." **

**"It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." **

They all burst out laughing.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why he's disappeared. About what finally stopped him?" **

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now.**

"She's mad," nodded Sirius.

"You would know," said Remus with a laugh.

**It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

"Dumbledore and his candy," said Remus, shaking his head exasperatedly.

**"What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are -- are -- that they're -- **_**dead**_**. **

"They were the best of people. Why them?" asked Harry, looking like he was ready to cry.

"Harry, they still love you and look out for you, even though they're not here anymore, okay?" soothed Remus, soberly pulling Harry into a hug.

"Besides kid, you have us, and we'll tell you lots of stories about James and Lily," said Sirius, also hugging the teen.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.**

**"Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... **

"Yeah. Neither did we," said Remus sadly.

**"Oh, Albus..." **

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know... I know..." he said heavily.**

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But -- he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. **"

"See, even as a baby you were a fighter, just like your mom and dad," Sirius broke in cheerfully.

**"No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke -- and that's why he's gone."**

**Dumbledore nodded glumly.**

**"It's -- it's true." faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done... all the people he's killed... he couldn't kill a little boy. It's just astounding... of all the things to stop him... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" **

**"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch.**

**It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"**

**"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?" **

**"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

"Yeah and they hate magic Albus," said Remus pointedly.

**"You don't mean -- you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. **

"Well at least someone's got sense," said Sirius sourly.

**"Dumbledore -- you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son -- I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets." **

"What a bloody brat!" cussed Sirius.

"Sirius, mind your language," said Remus as the old grandfather clock tolled four in the morning. "Okay, it's getting late, after I finish this chapter we're all going to bed," he said sternly.

"Aww," complained Padfoot. "Do we have to?"

"Yes. We can keep reading in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah!" said Harry.

**"Harry Potter, come and live here!" **

**"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. **

Harry rolled his eyes.

**"His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

**"A letter," repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous -- a legend -- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future -**

"Lord help me, _no_!" cried Harry, looking appalled.

**- there will be books written about Harry -- every child in our world will know his name!" **

**"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" **

"You mean never knowing about it?" asked Harry angrily.

"Harry, surely Petunia told you what happened?" asked Remus, frowning.

"Keep reading," was all Harry said, knowing he had said too much.

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes -- yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it. **

"Eww!" cried Sirius and Harry together.

"Oh for God's sake. Get your minds out of the gutters, the pair of you," said Moony, trying (and failing, I might add) not to laugh.

**"Hagrid's bringing him." **

**"You think it -- wise -- to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" **

**"I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

**"I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to -- what was that?" A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky -- and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"The motorcycle," Harry whispered, more to himself then anyone else.

"Where did that come from?" asked Remus.

"Dunno," shrugged Harry.

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

**"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

**"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. **

"Yep, that's my bike, wonder what happened to it?" Sirius asked.

"Woah woah, wait, that was _your_ bike?"

"Yeah, but I'd doubt you'd remember it."

"That explains the dream then," nodded Harry.

"What dream?" asked Remus, interested.

"The one I used to have when I was younger."

"Interesting," said Remus.

**"I've got him, sir." **

**"No problems were there?" **

**"No, sir -- house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." **

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

**"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.**

**"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **

**"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

**"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

"How is that even physically possible...?"

**Well -- give him here, Hagrid -- we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.**

**"Could I -- could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

**"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

**"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it -- Lily an' James dead -- an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles -" **

**"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.**

**"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."**

**"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall -- Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

"He never did give me back that bike. I hope he still has it."

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.**

**"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.**

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange **

"Okay, now that is most certainly wicked."

**and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.**

**"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. **

"You were always a good sleeper as a baby," said Remus sadly.

**One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley... **

"Oww, I sympathize," winced Sirius.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter -- the boy who lived!"**

"Okay, now it's four thirty in the morning and the chapter has ended, you know what that means … _bed_!" said Moony in a tone that booked no argument. "We'll continue this after breakfast tomorrow morning, okay? Now good night."

And with that our three friends went back upstairs to bed.

A/N alright so here is the next chapter guys now please people if you want something to read while you wait for the next chapter might I suggest reading my other work in progress "fun & games at grimmauld place"? please keep up the reviews. oh and on an important note thanx to my new beta sockpuppets82 for reading this over!!!

G-V


	3. The Vanishing Glass

**A/N hello!!! I am SOOOOO sorry that you had to wait so long I have not been well. I was in hospital, had essays and speeches due and I have exams coming up!!! yikes!!! everything SHOULD be normal after the 30****th**** of Jan. Oh by the way happy new year, Chinese new year and whatever else was celebrated in my absence. Thanx as always to my wonderful beta……. Sockpuppet82!!!!!**

**  
**The next morning Harry and Sirius came running down the stairs like first years on Christmas. After hastily gulping down a breakfast of cereal, Sirius begged Remus to let them near the book again. Remus said they had to make their beds and get dressed before they could read again.

So back upstairs they went (grumbling the entire way) to do the morning chores. By the time they were done the sun was up and they decided to head to the backyard garden to read the next chapter.

Remus picked up the book and began to read.

"Chapter Two…"

**THE VANISHING GLASS.******

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.******

**Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bobble hats -- but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. **

"Wait … you're not in any of these pictures," said Remus suspiciously.****

**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house too.**

"No sign that you lived there too?" echoed Sirius.****

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.******

**"Up! Get up! Now!" **

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again.**

"Sounds like my mother…" Sirius reminisced with a scowl.****

**"Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.******

**His aunt was back outside the door.******

**"Are you up yet?" she demanded.******

**"Nearly," said Harry.******

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." **

**Harry groaned.******

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.******

**"Nothing, nothing..." **

**Dudley's birthday -- how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because-**

Harry, realizing just where this was going went pale. Very pale. And unfortunately, Sirius saw him.

"Harry, are you ok? You look like you're going to be ill," he frowned.

"Just get it over with, Remus," Harry choked out, in less than a whisper.

**-the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.******

"The cupboard. Under. The stairs?" Sirius bit out.

"Did I hear that right? THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS!" he yelled, turning to look at Harry furiously. Harry said nothing

"Sirius be reasonable, it's not _his_ fault," said Remus, trying in vain to calm his pacing, muttering friend.

"Harry, why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Sirius.

"Well, I assumed that Dumbledore knew from when he sent my first letter, so there seemed no point. And Ron thought I was joking when I told him, and after I found out what everyone expected of me I thought it best not to mention it," Harry said cautiously.

It was Remus' turn to be shocked.

"You mean Dumbledore knows?" he asked, astonished.

"Well whoever sends the letters does, in any case" shrugged Harry.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"Spoiled brat!" Remus muttered.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise -- unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

"A good thing too, or we'd have hexed him into next week."****

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"You were wearing the pig's hand-me-downs?!" asked Sirius, appalled.

"Yeah, that's all I've ever worn – other than my Hogwarts robes, of course," said Harry.

"Okay, we're buying you some new clothes ASAP."

**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

"God! I'd forgotten about the tape!" Harry laughed.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.******

Remus stopped reading abruptly, turning to look at Harry who was wincing as if he were in pain, waiting for the inevitable shouting to start.

"Well?" demanded Sirius impatiently. "What did she say?"

**"In the car crash when your parents died,"-**

"I'm sorry Moony, old friend, my hearing must be going. For a second I thought you said Lily and James _died in a bloody car crash_!" Sirius growled.

"That, Padfoot, would be because _I did,_" Moony growled back.

**-she had said. "And don't ask questions." **

**_Don't ask questions_**** -- that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"And I can't even fathom what that entails," Sirius said sarcastically.****

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.******

**"Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.******

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way -- all over the place.**

"Potter hair!" laughed Sirius and Remus together.****

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel -- Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Well it's true!" said Harry indignantly.

"We know, it's ok" soothed Remus, his lips twitching.  
**  
****Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents.******

**His face fell.******

**"Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year." "Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy." "All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

"Brat!" they all shouted. ****

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.******

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?'' Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty ... thirty..." "Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

God the kid is a fat brat … and his parents call him _Popkin,_ thought Sirius, disgusted.****

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!"**

"'Money's worth' my arse!" cried Remus indignantly.

**He ruffled Dudley's hair.******

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.******

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

"Mrs. Figg?" asked Padfoot "Surely not Arabella?"

"Must be," Moony replied.

"Is she old and cat obsessed?" asked Harry sarcastically.

"Yup" nodded Sirius.

"Then that's her."

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction.******

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"I know Arabella isn't any good with children, but this is ridiculous," frowned Remus.****

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.******

**"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested.******

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there -- or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend – Yvonne?" **

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.******

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).******

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

"That's got to be attractive," Mooney snorted, making a face. ****

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.******

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.******

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "... and leave him in the car...." **

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone...." Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying -- it had been years since he'd really cried -- but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

"_Brat_!"****

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.******

**"I... don't... want... him... t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp- spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.******

**Just then, the doorbell rang -- "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically -- and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**

"Nice kid, huh guys?" Harry rolled his eyes.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.******

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.******

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy -- any funny business, anything at all -- and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

"How _dare_ you threaten my godson, you little-!"

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly..."******

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.******

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.******

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses.******

**Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.******

**Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls) -- The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished.******

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**

Sirius snickered.

**Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trash cans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid- jump.******

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. **

"And just what is so wrong with my lovable godson…?" growled Sirius.

**This morning, it was motorcycles.******

**"... roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them.******

**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"**

"Yes they do!" Sirius smirked.

"Only you would even think of owning one," Remus laughed.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.******

**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon -- they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.******

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head that looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

All three of our friends laughed.****

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top,**

**Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first.**

"Brat!"

"Although you did get the first one, so no complaints there."

**Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last. After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can -- but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.******

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.******

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.******

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.******

**"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.******

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself -- no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.******

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.******

**It winked.******

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.******

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "I get that all the time.**

"Wait a second…" muttered Remus thoughtfully.****

**"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously.******

**"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.******

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.******

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil.**

"I was right, you're a Parslemouth, aren't you?" asked Remus.

Sirius looked at Harry with wide eyes while Harry nodded with a look of sudden fear.

"Hey, Prongslet, don't look so scared. We won't hate you for it," soothed Sirius.

Harry looked immensely relieved ****

**"Was it nice there?" The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see -- so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump.******

**"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.******

**"Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened -- one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.******

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.******

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come.... Thanksss, amigo." The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.******

**"But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go." The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go -- cupboard -- stay -- no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy.******

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Nice to know you don't let yourself starve," said Remus wryly.****

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died.**

"Considering they _weren't_ killed in a crash that's to be expected," said Remus.

**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all.**

"You don't?" asked Padfoot sadly.

"Nope," was all Harry said.

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.******

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat-**

"Deadulus Diggle," laughed Sirius.

**-had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look.**

"They probably Disapperated."****

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**


	4. The Letters From No One

A/N: hello everyone here is the next chapter in with a twist!

After Remus had finished reading the chapter he turned to the others and said, "Why don't we all take turns reading? Sirius, do you want to read next?"

"Okay," he answered. " Chapter Three…."

**CHAPTER THREE.**

THE LETTERS FROM NO ONE.

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment. By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.

"How does someone manage to _do_ all that?" queried Remus.

"Poor Mrs. Figg," said Harry sadly.

Padfoot looked at him.

"What? She may be obsessed with cats, but she's still nice." Harry said defensively.

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader.**

"Typical." Sirius snorted in disgust.

**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"Did they ever catch you?" asked Remus.

"Nope," Harry replied easily.****

This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house, wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school.

"What are you talking about? He's going to Hogwarts!" said Sirius, interrupting himself.

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry. "Want to come upstairs and practice." 

**"No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it -- it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

Harry, Remus and Sirius all laughed hard. One of the neighborhood kids, who was out walking with her friends, happened to see them and whispered, "They must be smoking hemp or something. Lunatics."

Once they all caught their breath again, Sirius continued reading.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before. She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

"_Ew_!" cried Sirius, disgusted. ****

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life.

"How is learning to hit people good training for later in life?" asked Remus in astonishment.****

As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.

"Can't say I blame you there Harry," said Sirius, trying not to laugh.****

There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in gray water.

"_Ew_!" cried Sirius again.****

"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.

"Your new school uniform," she said.

Harry looked in the bowl again.

"Oh," he said, "I didn't realize it had to be so wet." 

**"Don't be stupid," snapped Aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look just like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"Please tell me you're not that stupid," said Remus, with a pleading look.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High -- like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

"Make Harry get it." 

**"Get the mail, Harry." **

**"Make Dudley get it."**

"That's it Harry, stand up for yourself!"

**"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley." Harry dodged the Smelting stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and -- a letter for Harry.**

Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band.

"A giant what, now?" asked Sirius.

"Muggle thing" said Harry.

**  
No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives -- he didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake: Mr. H. Potter The Cupboard under the Stairs 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There was no stamp.**

Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. 

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**

Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter. He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down, and slowly began to open the yellow envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk. --." 

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!" Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"Hey! Give him his letter!" cried Remus and Sirius simultaneously.

**  
"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

"Who'd be writing to you." sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.

"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.

Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness -- Vernon!" They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smelting stick.

"I want to read that letter," he said loudly. want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine." "Get out, both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.

**Harry didn't move.**

I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.

"That's it, Harry!"

"Sirius," said Harry, "you do realize that this was in the past and that I am right here"****

"Let me see it!" demanded Dudley.

"No!" Harry cried.

"You were saying, Harry…?" said Remus with a smile.****

"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon, and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole; Dudley won,

"Aw," said Padfoot, disappointed.

**-so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear, lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between door and floor.**

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address -- how could they possibly know where he sleeps. You don't think they're watching the house?" 

**"Watching -- spying -- might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want --" Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny black shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.

"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer... Yes, that's best... we won't do anything....

"But --" 

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense."**

"Stamp out that dangerous nonsense," Sirius repeated dangerously. "I hope not literally."

"Judging from the cupboard, I'd say yes." Remus scowled.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?" 

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake," said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

"_Excuse_ me!?" growled Padfoot angrily.

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it." **

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful.**

"Er -- yes, Harry -- about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking... you're really getting a bit big for it... we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom.

"You mean they have had a spare bedroom where you could have slept all these years, and you were forced into the cupboard under the stair?" asked Moony incredulously. ****

"Why?" said Harry.

"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:

"_What?_ That's it, this means war!"

**-one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge), one where Dudley slept, and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into his first bedroom. It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard to this room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him. **

**Nearly everything in here was broken. The month-old video camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over the next door neighbor's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been canceled; there was a large birdcage, which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched.**

From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother, I don't want him in there... I need that room... make him get out...." 

"My God, he's a brat," said Remus.

"You're just finding this out?" Harry asked, mock-shocked.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smelting stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.

When the mail arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it. They heard him banging things with his Smelting stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive --'" 

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"Yay, Prongslet!"

"Prongslet? Where did you get that nickname from anyways?" asked Harry.

"Don't you know? Your father used to call you that when you were a baby."

"Didn't he try to make it his legal name at one point?" Sirius asked, reminicent.

At Harry's look of horror, Remus said, "Yes he did, but Lily won in the end."

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

"Go to your cupboard -- I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley -- go -- just go." 

**Harry walked round and round his new room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again. And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.

He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first. 

"Harry, are you sure that was a wise idea?" asked Remus.

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall toward the front door -- Harry leapt into the air; he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat -- something alive! Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea. Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen and by the time he got back, the mail had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap.**

**Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.**

I want --" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes. Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.

"It takes all day to do that?" Sirius snorted.****

"See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver them they'll just give up." 

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." **

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me,"**

"You are right about that, and I am actually proud of it," Sirius sniffed. "I wouldn't be like you for a million galleons."

**-said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"Wouldn't the stuff just break to pieces?"

"Most fruitcakes? Yes. But Petunia's? Nope."

"That bad?"

"Unfortunately, yes."****

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the mail slot they had been pushed under the door, slotted through the sides, and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

"See, we don't give up!"****

Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.

"Paranoid much?" said Remus.****

On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living room window.

"Who wouldn't?"

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.

On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.

"No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today --" 

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or fortyetters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.

"_Physical abuse_!"

"Relax, Padfoot, he's not there now. He's –"

"Here!"

Sirius, seeing his Godson there, set down the book went over to Harry, picked him up (where he discovered that Harry was extremely light for his age) and sat back down with Harry on his lap. Hepicked up the book and continued reading as if nothing had happened.

****

When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.

Harry, meanwhile, was looking at Remus with a look that clearly said, "Uhh, care to help me out here?"

Which Remus returned with a just-humor-him, look.

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time.**

"Okay, the man needs to get stress relief before he gives himself a stroke," said Remus.

"Really? I think it would be a good thing if he gave himself a stroke," said Harry.

**I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave. We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!" He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding toward the highway.**

Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.

"Why does he need those?"

"Because he's a brat who cannot live without TV."****

They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. "Shake'em off... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life. He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.

Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering....

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk." She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address: Mr. H. Potter Room 17 Railview Hotel Cokeworth. Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.

"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon, standing up quickly and following her from the dining room.

Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and off they went again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" 

"Well done, Dudley, you figure that out all by your piggy self."

Sirius and Remus snickered.

**Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared.**

It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.

"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television." 

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday -- and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days the week, because of television -- then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday. Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun -- last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

"Seriously? Who gives a kid that for their birthday."****

Still, you weren't eleven every day.

"Damn right!"

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling. He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!" It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!" A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowboat bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.

"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard!" It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty chip bags just smoked and shriveled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" he said cheerfully.

He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver mail. Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.

As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door, and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

"_That_ is cruel," cried Sirius angrily. ****

The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time. He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all, wondering where the letter writer was now.

Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside. He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although he might be warmer if it did.

Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.

Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that. And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?

One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds... twenty ... ten... nine -- maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him -- three... two...

one...

BOOM.

The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.

"Well, that ends that chapter," said Sirius.

"Okay, I'll read next," said Harry morosely.

A/N: I am _so _sorry for not updating sooner. Things just didn't go the way I planned. I will try and update this and Fun and Games More often but can make no guarantees. Thank You as always to my Beta SockPuppet82 and kindly read and review. G-V


	5. Keeper of the Keys

A/N: ok I am so so so sorry that I have not updated this in such a long time, but real life has decided to hold me hostage and was very reluctant to even let me post this, I think it can be safely said NOT to expect regular updates on this story, but never fear, this story HAS NOT and WILL NOT be abandoned, put on Hiatus yes, but not abandoned. G-V

Harry (still sitting on his Godfather) took the book and asked

"Sirius, how am I supposed to read with the death grip you've got me in, besides I must be crushing you I am nearly 14 you know?"

"Harry, you may be 14 but you are by no means crushing me. You're too light."

"So this means I remain in the grip?"

"Yep"

And with that he began to read

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

THE KEEPER OF THE KEYS.

BOOM. They knocked again. Dudley jerked awake. "Where's the cannon." he said stupidly.

Remus and Sirius Snorted.****

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands - now they knew what had been in the long, thin package he had brought with them.

**"Who's there." he shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!" There was a pause. Then - SMASH! The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.**

"Honestly Hagrid has absolutely no tact when it comes to greeting people, sometimes." Said Remus rolling his eyes

"HUH? How did _you_ know it was Hagrid?"

"Who else do we know that has the power to smash down doors?"

"Ok, point"****

A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head just brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh. It's not been an easy journey..." He strode over to the sofa where Dudley sat frozen with fear.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," said the stranger.

"Well Hagrid Sure get's to the point" said Sirius with a laugh.

****

Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here's Harry!" said the giant.

Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yet dad, but yeh've got yet mom's eyes." Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

"Does anyone have any idea how annoying that gets?" asked Harry with a grimace****

I demand that you leave at once, sit!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

**"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune,"**

"Vernon, a Prune? I'd say more a whale but whatever."Said Harry.

**said the giant; he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room.**

Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway - Harry," said the giant, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

Just as long as he didn't fart or something like that. Sirius chuckled

"Yuck! You're disgusting Siri."

**From an inside pocket of his black overcoat he pulled a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written on it in green icing.**

Harry looked up at the giant. He meant to say thank you, but the words got lost on the way to his mouth, and what he said instead was, "Who are you." The giant chuckled.

HARRY! Where are your manners? Asked Remus appalled.

"Hmmm that is a good question" said Harry. ****

"True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He held out an enormous hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

"What about that tea then, eh." he said, rubbing his hands together.

"I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it, mind."

"Yeah Hagrid does like his drink." Sirius laughed

**His eyes fell on the empty grate with the shriveled chip bags in it and he snorted. He bent down over the fireplace; they couldn't see what he was doing but when he drew back a second later, there was a roaring fire there. It filled the whole damp hut with flickering light and Harry felt the warmth wash over him as though he'd sunk into a hot bath.**

The giant sat back down on the sofa, which sagged under his weight, and began taking all sorts of things out of the pockets of his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. 

Remus Snorted at this point and said "he's got everything but the kitchen sink"

"Tell me about it" said Harry with a laugh

**Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker, Dudley fidgeted a little. Uncle Vernon said sharply, "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." The giant chuckled darkly.**

"Yet great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He passed the sausages to Harry, who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful, but he still couldn't take his eyes off the giant. Finally, as nobody seemed about to explain anything, he said, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are." The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course.

"Er - no," said Harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

Sirius gave him a funny look and Harry said "What? It's not my fault I didn't know"****

"Sorry." barked Hagrid, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It' s them as should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't gettin' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yet parents learned it all." "All what." asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT." Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" He had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to - But here Harry was cut off when Sirius leapt to his feet knocking him to the ground.

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THOSE DAMNED DURSLEY'S DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE A WIZARD!" Yelled a very livid and very frightening Sirius.

Harry, who was cowering behind an attempt-to-calm-Sirius-down Remus with his head under the book said

"Uhhhhhh yes" in a very quiet voice and ducking back under the book against Sirius' no doubt renewed anger.

But before Sirius could say another word there was a loud crack of thunder; like the sound of someone apperateing. Remus took that opportunity and said "We should probably go and see who that is."

Harry got up and all but ran inside to see who was there.

They entered the house and Harry nearly plowed a certain Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh hello Professor, How are you?" asked Harry trying not to smirk.

"Good day to you Harry, and I'm well thank you for asking." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle. He was about to say something further when a loud and angry Sirius came in at that moment.

"Oh hello Albus, can we help you?" Sirius nearly growled

"I just came to see how you were doing; I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all Headmaster, we were just reading out back." Said Remus Politely.

"Why don't you join us, professor?" asked Harry, knowing that if Dumbledore joined them then Sirius wouldn't react as bad to some of the more dangerous parts that happened once he got to the school.

"I would be very glad to join you Harry." The professor replied, and with that they headed to the back yard, where Harry proceeded to give the Headmaster a brief summary of what had happened in the book.

After telling him, Dumbledore gave a slight chuckle and muttered "looks like she was right all those years ago, well carry on the story Harry."

"Okay,"

****

The Dursleys were cowering against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," he growled at the Dursleys, "that this boy - this boy! - knows nothin' abou' - about ANYTHING." Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been to school, after all, and his marks weren't bad.

"I mean they weren't anything like Hermione's but they were still fairly good, I got B's and a couple of A's"*

**"I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff." But Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world." "What world." Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode.**

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry.

"But yeh must know about yet mom and dad," he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous." "What. My - my mom and dad weren't famous, were they." "Yeh don' know... yeh don' know..." Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare.

"Yeh don' know what yeh are." he said finally.

"No Hagrid he didn't, he didn't." Dumbledore said sadly.****

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sit! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid now gave him; when Hagrid spoke, his every syllable trembled with rage.

"You never told him. Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him. I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years." "Kept what from me." said Harry eagerly.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" yelled Uncle Vernon in panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

Remus snorted. "Petunia always was one for the dramatics."

**"Ah, go boil yet heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry - yer a wizard." There was silence inside the hut. Only the sea and the whistling wind could be heard.**

"- a what." gasped Harry.

"A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be. An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." Harry stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea. He pulled out the letter and read: HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress Questions exploded inside Harry's head like fireworks and he couldn't decide which to ask first. After a few minutes he stammered, "What does it mean, they await my owl." "Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," said Hagrid, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment.

With his tongue between his teeth he scribbled a note that Harry could read upside down: Dear Professor Dumbledore, Given Harry his letter.

Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid 

**Hagrid rolled up the note, gave it to the owl, which clamped it in its beak, went to the door, and threw the owl out into the storm. Then he came back and sat down as though this was as normal as talking on the telephone.**

"Well to us that is normal, after all." Said Sirius thoughtfully.

"Yes, but to the muggles that is as weird as if he had come dressed in a tutu." Said Harry ****

Harry realized his mouth was open and closed it quickly.

"Poor Harry, no doubt you were shocked out of your wits." Said Dumbledore kindly.****

"Where was I." said Hagrid, but at that moment, Uncle Vernon, still ashen-faced but looking very angry, moved into the firelight.

"He's not going," he said.

Hagrid grunted.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," he said.

"A what." said Harry, interested.

"A Muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call nonmagic folk like thern.

An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." "We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Uncle Vernon, "swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" "You knew." said Harry. "You knew I'm a - a wizard." "Knew!" shrieked Aunt Petunia suddenly. "Knew! Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was. Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that school-and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went ranting on. It seemed she had wanted to say all this for years.

"I see the jealousy of her sister still hasn't faded after all these years, which blinds her from the truth even to this day." Said Dumbledore grimly. ****

"Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as - as - abnormal - and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you!" Harry had gone very white. As soon as he found his voice he said, "Blown up. You told me they died in a car crash!" "CAR CRASH!" roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter. It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" "But why. What happened." Harry asked urgently.

"You mean that you never knew the truth as to how your parents were killed, or that you were famous?" Dumbledore asked with a puzzled look.

"Nope, as far as I knew I barely even existed." ****

The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, 

"Yes, I said there might be, but that might be that the protections might sound or that Petunia might not have told her husband about her sister and what she was, I certainly wasn't expecting something of this magnitude." He said sadly.

**how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." He threw a dirty look at the Dursleys.**

"Well, its best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." He sat down, stared into the fire for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with - with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows -" "Who." 

**"Well - I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." "Why not." "Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went... bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was..." Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.**

"Could you write it down." Harry suggested.

"Nah -can't spell it. All right - Voldemort. " Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this - this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too - some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power, 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches... terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him - an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of.

Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then, anyway.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew.

Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before... probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old.

He came ter yer house an' - an' -" Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad - knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - anyway..." "You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then - an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing - he tried to kill you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead. That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a Powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age - the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts - an' you was only a baby, an' you lived." Something very painful was going on in Harry's mind. As Hagrid's story came to a close, he saw again the blinding flash of green light, more clearly than he had ever remembered it before - and he remembered something else, for the first time in his life: a high, cold, cruel laugh.

Harry looked up as he finished this paragraph and noticed that Sirius and Remus had tears pouring down their faces, even Dumbledore had tears in his eyes. Warily Harry asked looking at each of them in turn.

"Did-did you know these people?"

"Yes Harry, these people were all good friends of your parents, actually I think you may know some of their relations, Molly Weasley was the sister of the Prewitts, and Susan Bones'** parents were killed as well." Dumbledore replied sadly.****

Hagrid was watching him sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..." "Load of old tosh," said Uncle Vernon. Harry jumped; he had almost forgotten that the Dursleys were there. Uncle Vernon certainly seemed to have got back his courage. He was glaring at Hagrid and his fists were clenched.

"Now, you listen here, boy," he snarled, "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured - and as for all this about your parents, well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion - asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types - just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"

Sirius and Remus both let out very canine-like growls at that comment.

**But at that moment, Hagrid leapt from the sofa and drew a battered pink umbrella from inside his coat. Pointing this at Uncle Vernon like a sword, he said, "I'm warning you, Dursley -I'm warning you - one more word... " In danger of being speared on the end of an umbrella by a bearded giant, Uncle Vernon's courage failed again; he flattened himself against the wall and fell silent.**

"That's better," said Hagrid, breathing heavily and sitting back down on the sofa, which this time sagged right down to the floor.

**Harry, meanwhile, still had questions to ask, hundreds of them.**

"But what happened to Vol-, sorry - I mean, You-Know-Who." "Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see...

he was gettin' more an' more powerful - why'd he go.

"Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who were on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances..

"Imperious Curse, although how many of those people faked being under it, especially with no way to tell." Said Remus with a scowl.

**Don~ reckon they could've done if he was comin' back.**

"Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but lost his powers.

Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you finished him, Harry.

There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - I dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you stumped him, all right." Hagrid looked at Harry with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes, but Harry, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been a horrible mistake. A wizard. Him. How could he possibly be. He'd spent his life being clouted by Dudley, and bullied by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon; if he was really a wizard, why hadn't they been turned into warty toads every time they'd tried to lock him in his cupboard. If he'd once defeated the greatest sorcerer in the world, how come Dudley had always been able to kick him around like a football.

"Hagrid," he said quietly, "I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard." To his surprise, Hagrid chuckled.

"Not a wizard, eh. Never made things happen when you was scared or angry." Harry looked into the fire. Now he came to think about it... every odd thing that had ever made his aunt and uncle furious with him had happened when he, Harry, had been upset or angry... chased by Dudley's gang, he had somehow found himself out of their reach... dreading going to school with that ridiculous haircut, he'd managed to make it grow back... and the very last time Dudley had hit him, hadn't he got his revenge, without even realizing he was doing it. Hadn't he set a boa constrictor on him.

Harry looked back at Hagrid, smiling, and saw that Hagrid was positively beaming at him.

"See." said Hagrid. "Harry Potter, not a wizard - you wait, you'll be right famous at Hogwarts." But Uncle Vernon wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Haven't I told you he's not going." he hissed. "He's going to Stonewall High and he'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and he needs all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and -" "If he wants ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop him," growled Hagrid. "Stop Lily an' James Potter' s son goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad.

"DAMN RIGHT" Sirius shouted

"Honestly Padfoot…" Sighed Moony with a shake of his head; as he smiled.****

His name's been down ever since he was born. He's off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and he won't know himself. He'll be with youngsters of his own sort, fer a change, an' he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had Albus Dumbled-" "I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL To TEACH HIM MAGIC TRICKS!"

Sirius completely went ballistic at that comment

"HOW DARE HE! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IS THE BEST MAN IN THE WORLD! YOU AREN'T EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO LICK THE SCUM OFF HIS BOOTS! WHY YOU OUGHT –"

He was cut off at that point by Remus leaping in and casting a silencing charm on him before the Muggle police showed up to arrest Sirius on charges of disturbing the peace. Although you could tell he was very displeased as well, with Vernon's comment.

Dumbledore gave a chuckle and said "Glad to see you think so highly of me, my dear boy, but I assure you that I have been called much much worse by people with in our very community."

"Remus I think you can take that charm off him now that he seems to have calmed down."

Harry had a very disappointed look on his face at the fact his plan didn't work, as he looked around waiting to continue on.

**yelled Uncle Vernon.**

But he had finally gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head, "NEVER," he thundered, "- INSULT- ALBUS- DUMBLEDORE- IN- FRONT- OF- ME!" He brought the umbrella swishing down through the air to point at Dudley - there was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second, Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When he turned his back on them, Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.

This proved to be the tension-breaker that the needed, for all four of them – yes Dumbledore as well - were laughing quite heartily.****

Uncle Vernon roared. Pulling Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them.

Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

**"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."**

That comment cause renewed laughter among them. Once they finished laughing, Harry continued.

**He cast a sideways look at Harry under his bushy eyebrows.**

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts," he said. "I'm - er - not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job "Why aren't you supposed to do magic." asked Harry.

"Oh, well - I was at Hogwarts meself but I - er - got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore." "Why were you expelled." "It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," said Hagrid loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." He took off his thick black coat and threw it to Harry.

"You can kip under that," he said. "Don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets.".

"Well that ends that chapter, now can we please do something about some food, I'm starving!" came Harry's request.

As they got up, they realized that it was in fact quite late, and most certainly time for dinner, so they invited Dumbledore to stay but he said that he had missed two meetings as it was, one at Hogwarts and one at the Ministry, and that he really needed to get going.

So they showed the Headmaster to the door and said good-night. Then they went to the kitchen to see what they could do about dinner and to discuss what they had read.

*A/N: I'm not entirely sure as to how Britain does their education system but that is how we grade report cards in Canadian Elementary schools. So sorry if I screwed that up

** If I am not Mistaken Susan Bones lived with Amelia Bones Head of the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry, the books don't say for certain but there seems to be a lot of evidence supporting that.


End file.
